


Clockwork Quick, Lightning Slow

by toxicyanide



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, M/M, Magic Users, MagusBride!AU, Partners to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicyanide/pseuds/toxicyanide
Summary: A young boy was looking for a way out, nothing but a burden with his only path being was to become a slave. Abandoned and alone, Tooru saw no future for himself… That was until a mysterious man bought him and proclaims he will teach him the ways of magic as his new apprentice. To teach him the power he never knew he had and a world hidden from reality.Tooru never thought he would find a place where he belonged, to feel wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the anime/manga Ancient Magus Bride. The elements of the story gave me the itch to write and so this baby was born! Title is based of a song of the same name that plays during the credits of the anime ova 1.
> 
> [Click here for the song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgZw4MjzzpQ)
> 
> Enjoy~

**The Beginning**

_Why did you agree to take him in?! He doesn’t eat a thing I make and just stares at nothing all day. We need to get rid of him. What a selfish mother to only think of herself and not take her son when she jumped._

_So you are an orphan, huh? Shame your mother killed herself but it’s not like she had a choice. Look at you can’t even try to look like a man. Your father must have been embarrassed to have you as a son. What a burden you are._

_Are you sure you want to do this? It’s nothing but old men out there. You could get help, call family even… Do you really want to sell yourself?_

_No one wants me!_

**The Safety**

Tooru woke up in a cold sweat and chest heaving with deep breaths. It was a nightmare, one that he didn’t think he would have to relive ever again but then here he was shaking and holding back the tears forming in his eyes. Hands went to cover his eyes as silent sobs made his mouth quiver. He didn’t want to remember those memories, he was happy and wanted it all to go away.

He had lost count of the days since he was taken away to his new home, taught about a world he never thought existed. Each day was a lesson to be learned and a friend to gain. It was everything compared to the human world, learning about the magic that was hidden within himself and finding ways to channel it out. His master who bought him at the slave market grew warmer each day and now not one day were they apart. Tooru grew older, feelings became enlightened and his past was pushed away for so long.

But it didn’t mean his past was forgotten.

“Tooru…” A deep voice caught his attention and brought his glassy eyes to the Fae standing in his robe, leaning against the doorframe.

Tooru held out his arms and began to cry with the sobs becoming heard, “Haijime… You want me right? Have I been a good wife?”

In an instant the form of a skeletal fae turned into a man with hair the color of darkness and skin that resembled the earth that created them. He had come to the bed and engulfed Tooru in his arms, letting him cry into his chest as he stroked his back softly. Haijime never thought he would have to see his husband like this again. It was too easy, too painful to remember Tooru as a smaller frail boy no older than sixteen in chains that stood on display like an animal.

Haijime had vowed to care for the human ever since he had discovered the boy’s power, sitting in that room full of filthy humans. He wanted nothing more than to have an apprentice to pass on his teaching but was given much more that such. Just the thought of Tooru had the fae unconsciously sprouting flowers of fragrance where he stood.

But now here he was, with a man after years of joy and loved filtered into but morphed into that little boy he had first met all because of a bad dream. Not even all the magic in the world could stop them. Haijime allowed him to cry, his grip around his husband becoming as he sprouted the wild flowers from outside their home into the room. Tooru’s familiar Suga came from out the window and curled onto his lap, silver fur catching the fallen tears.

No words were spoken between the two. Feelings were already known and just with Haijime’s presence Tooru felt safer, his hands going up to finger the short dark strands of hair and nuzzles into his husband’s neck.

This is what he needed, the comfort and assurance that this was all reality. His husband, his Haijime remained with him. The smell of pine and woody musk was what made Haijime real taking in the scent as much as he could before his own body began to shut down to exhaustion but his posture and hands never let go… and neither did Haijime.

**_The Joy_ **

“If Haijime finds you goofing off again he won’t give you dessert and I’ll have to eat on the floor again.” Suga spoke with a huff as he nuzzled deeper into the dip of Tooru’s lap.

He was supposed to be practicing his magic from changing the color of the wildflowers around him but found it much more interesting in creating bubbles as the fairies around popped each one with a giggle. Tooru wanted to hear their happiness and stare up at the clear blue sky a bit longer. Suga rolled his eyes and decided to fall back asleep, as a feline familiar has no time to watch every move his human makes.

Ukai’s familiar’s, Yachi and Kiyoko came around often to watch Tooru do magic and always had requests but today they just wanted to play, pulling at Tooru’s brown locks when he would stop the bubbles and tease them of their childish notions. But of course he would continue on with a wave of his finger and a trail would leave and the fairies would be giggling once more.

Tooru laid within the meadow of flowers that surrounded most of the cottage home adding in patches of the forest that hid the meadow. It was his favorite spot even after all these years and still listening to a nagging Haijime for being behind in his magic lessons. But he didn’t really care. He was happy to stay here in this world of wonder as long as he kept on his jade totem necklace.

Like Tooru would ever take it off. Yui, a witch that lives within the forest had told him that he will be able to take it off once his human body becomes accustomed to the magic world and what has been hidden within himself. It was a long process but said it would be worth it in the end and he believed her.

He hadn’t felt so happy in a very long time. The Jade totem was held between two fingers, holding it up to the sunlight where it gave the piece a soft sun flare. Yachi came into view resting onto of the totem with a pout on her face.

“When do you get to take this off Tooru-chan?” Yachi asked while rubbing the jade stone but her attention not leaving his.

“I have to control the magic in me first, which means practice.” He explained softly.

“Well you need to practice then! Me and Kiyoko have to leave soon so one more round of bubbles now!” Tooru thought if Yachi wasn’t so small and flying everywhere she would run as she stomped her feet for not getting her way. He glanced at the other fairy who was laughing in her hands from her sister’s antics.

But it was one of the few things that worked and involved him being the target.

“One more round before we get caught!” He said lifting himself up and holding out both hands with a soft smile when dozens of bubbles of various sizes occupied the space before him.

The laughter of the fairies erupted him in giggles when the two flew around his head that had his hair swept like the mischievous winds. Suga had woken up when a few bubbles had landed on his nose that caused the silver feline to sneeze uncontrollably. It was hard not to giggle at his poor familiar while the fairies popped the rest as fast as they could before Suga chased them away.

A booming voice from the distance could be heard calling out to the fairies. They all turned to see Ukai and Haijime walking out from the cottage after their usual talks. Yachi and Kiyoko gave Tooru a kiss on both of his cheeks before flying off to their master.

He noticed Haijime waving goodbye to his friend and then looking back toward Tooru, figured if he had been in his human form he would be glaring.

“I thought I told you to practice on your color changes!” He spoke at a blaring volume so the wind could carry his voice to the human.

Tooru just smiled along with sticking his tongue out to his husband, “When do I ever listen to you? Just because I’m not that depressing brat anymore doesn’t mean my obedience remains.” With a hand raised high above his head and eyes closed, Tooru moved his fingers and with the motion of fingers the wildflowers around went from violet to teal. He opened his eyes to see Haijime only a few feet away, dark suit that contrasted with the bright colors around with that sweet gaze that made him melt, “Beautiful.”

“The flowers are my favorite color.” Tooru explained looking up to his husband with dusted pink cheeks.

“I wasn’t talking about the flowers.”

**_The Sadness_ **

The wind was furious today and the storms shook the windows violently that even their landlord, Bokuto who was a shapeshifter was out boarding the windows to save his home he shared with the others.

Tooru sat at the fireplace that was lit and flaming to keep the cottage warm with Suga lying on the heated brick. Though it was quiet among the human and his familiar there was tension flowing throughout the room. It had been hours since the storm knocked on their door and just at that time Haijime had gone out to gather some medicine for Tooru as he had caught a cold. It was a rare occurrence since being in the magic world but since he is not a magical being it happens off and on he would get sick. But it nothing that couldn’t be taken care of.

But Haijime had been gone too long for anyone’s liking. Bokuto even went to search for him before he began to board the windows but nothing. Tooru knew his husband could take care of himself but he had only gone to Yui’s for the medicine. As the storm got worse he couldn’t help but look toward the door every few minutes, worry eating at his gut.

“Maybe we should contact Ukai to try and look for him. I don’t like seeing you so anxious.” Suga spoke from his spot before stretching and walking over to his human, nuzzling his face into Tooru’s legs.

“You’re probably right. Could you get Bokuto for me and ask—“

“Guys they found Haijime!” Bokuto came busting into his home in a frenzy soaking wet and his eyes large when he entered the living area. Ukai was seen moments later behind him with a grim look on his face and his fairy familiars racing to snuggle into Tooru’s hair.

 Tooru didn’t even know that the others went actual looking. It seemed he wasn’t the only one worried, “Where is he?” He asked franticly trying to comfort Yachi and Kiyoko.

Ukai didn’t dare look toward Tooru and only down at his feet, “He is at the transport pool.” Bokuto looking toward the fairies to speak, Yachi speaking a mile a minute when her master didn’t answer.

“Tooru-chan he was attacked by the humans! And he couldn’t defend himself because they aren’t of our world and he would hurt them! Iwa-chan is in that really big scary bird form that makes him all black we wouldn’t have found him if master didn’t track him and-and he’s bleeding—“

Yachi started to cry with Tooru not far behind, trying to hold in the water works. Why would he have gone back to the human world? Haijime was supposed to get medicine from Ukai… He had no reason to and Tooru had given up that life the moment he married Haijime. It didn’t make sense and it frightened him so much. He got up from his chair with Suga jumping off just in time to transform into his human form.

“What do we do Bokuto? We need to go get him!” Suga explained when he noticed his human walking up to the second floor in a rush.

“Suga we can’t do a thing if he is in that form. You know better than anyone else that the form is caused by rage and he does not have full control of himself. He is weak but we have to wait until the storm clears up before we do anything.”

“Then I’ll get him.” Everyone in vicinity look towards the voice and found that Tooru was back down in the room with a heavy coat and his rain boots on with a face of determination.

Suga had gone up to Tooru to push back as he started to make his way to the front entrance, “Are you crazy! Not only is it dangerous but you are still sick! I’m not going to be responsible for your rash decisions!”

“I don’t care! Haijime needs help and I’m going to go get him! I’ve learned enough over the years and I think I can do something… I’m not leaving him out there to die! He is weak and I’m not going to lose him!”

Of course Tooru was going to go. When a wizard or any magic user becomes weak or ill they cannot use their powers only certain spells that are triggered by certain emotions. In Haijime’s case rage had turned him into the form Tooru has fortunately seen once in his life.

It was a few weeks after his arrival when he disobeyed rules and went into Haijime’s study. Tooru didn’t like to remember that but for not it was the image he had to stick with to spot his husband. He ignored the shouts when he ran past the others and headed out into the forest. He held his hand above him to create a small force field so he wouldn’t get soaked heading to the pool. The wind blared through the trees and the forest howled from the ache if its leaves being torn from their home.

Most days Tooru would never venture into the forest alone in fear he would get lost but right now there was no time for fear, he needed to get to Haijime. The soil under his feet became thick and was difficult to walk in but just by how the storm was lessening as he walked deeper into the forest Tooru knew he was close to the pool.

“Haijime… Master, where are you?” It had been so long since Tooru had called his husband by that title but he was willing to try anything to see if he could locate the other. “Haijime!”

In moments he had found the pool but what he saw in the still water almost had him in trembles and sobbing tears. Haijime laid at the shore and it wasn’t his usual form that greeted him. There were feathers all around covered in drying blood, his eyes beating red like some kind of vulture. If Tooru had met this fae now there would have been every though that this was a monster before him. He could see the water pool turning a darker color from the blood Haijime had spilled.

Tooru walked slowly up to the creature that was his husband taking the words of the other’s earlier. He called out to him a few times but there was nothing as he inched closer just watching the body breathing. When he had gotten closer to his husband there were no more red eyes and he went to place a hand on the other’s head it morphed into Haijime’s human form. His eyes were closed but there was dried blood along his temple. It seemed he fell asleep from exhaustion.

“Oh Haijime…,” Tooru was now sitting at the edge of the pool placing the other’s head on his lap, taking his fingers to stroke the might-night colored locks, “Why did you go?”

He then allowed himself to cry, the sobs echoing through the forest and even scaring the cruel storm away. Not in his life did he want to see Haijime like this, always warning him not to get angry over trivial things. But he was attacked and by the state of him in his lap there had been more than one.

“I need you to wake up my love,” Tooru bending to lay a soft kiss on the other’s cheek, “Don’t leave me alone.”

**_The Love_ **

“What are you thinking about?” Tooru asked.

“That time I woke up to your tears falling down on me.” Haijime grabbed for Tooru and brought him into his embrace. They were lying in bed together with the former on strict bedrest after the horrific incident a few weeks ago.

It seemed that the only reason Haijime had gone to the human world was to buy some milk bread in hope it would make Tooru feel better. What he wasn’t prepared for was to get mugged on his way back to the forest on the outskirts of Tokyo. The last thing he could remember was falling into the pool and then he woke up in his home with Tooru crying over him. Apparently he had been in a coma for a week from over exerting his power. That was also Tooru found out Haijime’s human form was his true form and that the fawn skull was used to hide himself. It was a hard week for them both.

“You scared me Haijime… I thought I lost you.” His voice shook and went to nuzzle his face into his husband’s chest.

They laid quiet for many minutes, possibly hours with Tooru listening to the heavy heartbeat and blindly following the outline of Haijime’s chest with his index finger. There room was light with soft candle light that floated about the room with their window open and a few fireflies finding their way inside from the garden.

“Do you remember when we got married?” Tooru asked softly.

Haijime hummed trying to act like he couldn’t recall but retreated his act when he felt his skin being pinched, “Of course I remember! It was after we had celebrated your seventh year here. The flowers were blooming and we said our vows just outside in the meadows. Yui was the one who formed the magic bond.”

Tooru smiled as he looked up from his position to place a kiss on his husband’s chin, “That was so long ago.”

“I know. And you still have the totem on. It was supposed to come off when we united but someone got lazy with practice.”

“Hey!” Tooru smacked Haijime’s chest as he laughed and only louder when he saw the pout on the other’s lips, “Yui told me I could have taken it off a while a go now but I don’t want to!”

This was news to Haijime, his laughter stopping and to stare widely at his husband, “Really? Why don’t you?”

Tooru turned away with rosy cheeks, already feeling embarrassed but had not even spoken of his reason. It was about five years after their unity that he had discovered to no longer need the jade totem when it had fallen off of him while he swam in a nearby lake. He spent hours cutting through the water with tears in his eyes thinking he would disappear until he had realized he should have been gone by now. But when he told Yui and she had come to retrieve it, he didn’t want to let it go.

“Yui told me the totem protected my body from the magical elements and I no longer need it but…”

“But what?” Haijime asked with Tooru paused for a moment.

“…This is the first gift anyone had given to me. “

Haijime sighed and pulled Tooru on top of him with a high pitched squeal coming from the latter, “You are so sentimental it’s disgusting!” He went on to peppering Tooru with kisses all over his face now with small giggles and the smile the Fae lives to see every day.

 “Tooru,” He said, grabbing the latter’s face to turn toward him, their lips meeting in a delicate kiss that had his husband melting in his embrace, “I love you. I never thought picking you up would be the best thing in my immortal life.  With your hair that reminds me of young tree bark, your voice that can go from being a symphony to a banshee,” Tooru tsked with a hand lightly punching the others shoulder, “Who knew picking you to become my successor would also mean to become the love of my life.”

It was nights like these where Tooru felt like he was falling in love with the Fae all over again, deeper each time and wanting nothing more than to be his husband’s ultimate happiness. The nightmares have stopped completely and Tooru can hardly remember what it was like to live in the human world but that was all okay. His life was here in this magical word, with the Fae who gave him meaning to live and the love to continue on living.

“Haijime. The magical man who not only saved me but has given me all I’ve ever wanted… I will love you until the end of time.” He leaned down so their lips could meet once more. Heat and passion, happiness and reassurance, all mixed emotions together as they refused to part.

The night was chilled as the candles burned the last of their wick and the moonlight beaming down became their only source to aluminate the room. It was nights like these when Tooru is assured that he will forever be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry some of the parts were a bit rushed I haven't written in a great while so I'm still trying to find my rhythm.
> 
> Feedback is welcomed~


End file.
